


Sweater Weather

by HallowsEve1031



Category: Mr Beast - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Coldness, Insomnia, Karl Jacobs-centric, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: Karl is cold and has trouble sleeping.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings!! This one isn’t dark! Just handles insomnia and anxiety!

Karl Jacobs was always the cold one within his friend group. He was skinny and barely had any meat on his bones, which allowed him to get cold even when it wasn’t cold for anyone else. The boy always tried to make sure to have at least two jackets on him. He normally had one in his car but he had taken that one out when he was cold one day, so he had no backups. One day he forgot his jacket at home and was running late at meeting the boys in the studio, so he left his house in a rush. It was slightly chilly outside but he didn’t have time to rush back into his house and grab a hoodie so he shrugged it off and raced to the studio.

“Sorry I’m late!” Karl apologized once running into the studio. “I overslept.”

“It’s fine,” Jimmy said, understanding that the boy had problems sleeping. “Come on, we’re coming up with ideas for the next challenge.”

Karl followed Jimmy throughout the studio to where they had their meetings and he plopped himself down in a chair, ignoring the looks he received from Jimmy, Chris, and Chandler.

“Rough night?” Chris asked Karl as he took in the dark circles beneath the boy's eyes.

Karl gave a yawn and nodded, “I couldn’t fall asleep.” That was all Karl explained.

Chandler opened his mouth to ask a question but Jimmy cut him off with a shake of his head. Karl didn’t notice, having laid down his head in his arms.

“Okay,” Jimmy started. “Let’s get this meeting started. Anyone have ideas for the next challenge or for the gaming challenge?”

As the meeting continued, Karl started getting cold. He started to shiver and shake, but he tried not to pay attention to the coldness he was starting to feel. He tried to pay attention but he simply couldn’t; he was cold and tired. Jimmy, having noticed the boys predicament, stood up and left before returning with his own hoodie.

“Here Karl,” Jimmy said, hanging Karl the hoodie.

“I’m fine,” Karl said softly, trying to give it back.

“Just wear it,” Chandler said. “We can all see you’re cold. Put on the hoodie.”

Giving a huff, Karl did just that, putting on the hoodie and sighing softly at how warm it was. How was it warm? Jimmy wasn’t even wearing it before. Karl didn’t care, embracing the warmth and nodding at the three. The three went back to the conversation and Karl rested his head on his covered arms, letting out a soft exhale and closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep, enveloped within the warmth of the hoodie. Jimmy, Chris, and Chandler noticed that Karl had fallen asleep and chuckled.

“Let him sleep,” Jimmy said quietly. “He needs it.”

When they finished the discussion of an idea, Chris shook Karl alway with a gentle shake.

“Come on,” Chris said softly as he guided Karl to the couch. Chris sat down and watched as Karl laid down with his head in Chris’s lap. The sleepy boy gave a pleased moan when Chris started running his hands through his hair.

“Why aren’t you sleeping at home?” Chris asked, worry seeping within his voice.

“‘s hard to,” the sleepy boy mumbled, delirious from sleep to think clearly.

“Why?”

“My thoughts are so loud at night because of my anxiety,” Karl murmured sleepily.

The others had overheard so they decided to give him cuddles, feeling sad that Karl couldn’t sleep because of his racing thoughts. Jimmy and Chandler pressed themselves to the couch, moving for Karl’s legs to rest against their laps and rubbing them gently. Giving a yawn, Karl then fell back asleep, curling closer to Chris for heat. Despite having a big hoodie on that wasn’t his, he was still very cold. Chris continued to run his hands through the boys hair and smiled when Karl’s chest rose and fell gently with each gentle snore. Karl had fallen asleep with all of his friends in a cuddle pile and warm for once. If his friends got more touchy and affectionate, Karl didn’t question it. In fact, he loved it.


End file.
